


Change of Atmosphere

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi rare pair week, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: It never hurt to change scenery once in awhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used: Stars, Dreams, Road Trips
> 
> And Happy birthday Kinoshita my underappreciated son <3.

It wasn't his plan. It just became something that Sawamura didn't mind in accomplishing during his break before he got busy with homework and practice. He had money saved up for these kinds of joy rides and a car ready to use; Kinoshita was the same. He had free time that corresponded to Sawamura's and a willing attitude to spend time with him. It was almost like a win-win situation for the both of them. They had their own reasons why the short road trip was ideal and fun to navigate in this rare instance that they were given. Besides, it never hurt to see new places and explore; it was only natural to want to see beyond one’s neighborhood. But there was a small hiccup with the plan that Sawamura couldn't deny feeling happy about. After tip-toeing for most of his third year Sawamura finally settled down to address the elephant in the room. He didn't know when exactly he would do it but he figured that during the trip Sawamura would find an opportunity to brush on the topic of their hushed conversations and side glances they shared in between school. How Sawamura couldn't stay far away for long from Kinoshita he had an inkling that Kinoshita felt the same the way he cornered Sawamura for shy kisses.

They never really spoke about this change between them, only that Sawamura really liked how Kinoshita crinkled his nose when he laughed or when he snorted loud when he laughed too hard and long. How he was able to stay positive as he watched over his friends and the rest of the team. There was no abundance of Kinoshita for himself that it didn’t remotely feel like there was a sufficient time to be with him. It was probably greed that was arising and making him selfish with his limited time with him. It wasn’t like they meant to make their “relationship” of sorts to be on the down low, or brushed off with inconsistent meetings of hands roaming and rushed kisses. Sawamura didn’t want Kinoshita to believe that he meant so little to him. It was the opposite; Kinoshita was far better than the dreams he could ever imagine. Brighter than the stars he saw late at night when he woke up with the longing to be close to him. Extraordinary in the strong will he gained from being a part of Karasuno, and the way he was still fighting among everyone even if it looked like he was overshadowed; he was too humble for his own good that Sawamura wanted to kiss all Kinoshita’s insecurities away. To be able to be a firm pillar for the both of them. The road trip itself was beginning to be a new chapter for the both of them as they left early in the day. The winds hitting their faces was riveting, the music that blasted on the radio was perfect the way they didn’t have to shy away from contact. It was just peaceful inside his heart the way he held Kinoshita’s hand and watching the road take them far away.

Passing buildings and people he loved how Kinoshita sang freely with the radio with every passing mile they made. During their breaks Sawamura enjoyed the contact he was able to maintain with, it was almost heaven the way Kinoshita’s kisses became softer and exceeding far longer than they were able to have back at school. Having him all by himself was just what he needed. When night came they camped in the car talking about random hobbies and commenting about the bright stars. It was a little cramped but, all Sawamura thought about was how Kinoshita was right by his side and good that sounded.

Sawamura couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he drifting into sleep. “God, I love your laugh.”

Kinoshita chuckled as he looked at his window before he replied back, “Not as much I love your smile.”

“Yeah?” Sawamura’s gaze was starting to dazed as he turned his head to look at him, “Do you want to make it official…?”

Kinoshita looked at him a little confused. “Make what official?”

“Being my boyfriend.”

Kinoshita didn’t know how he sounded to Sawamura when spoke slowly, all he knew was that it made the both of them smile and burned his own cheeks the way he leaned forward to Sawamura’s seat for a peck. With all that excitement bubbling he continued watching the stars and watching in amusement the way Sawamura slept quickly after a couple of short side comments. The rest of the trip composed with easy skin contact and laughter engulfing them into a state of bliss. And that was all both Sawamura and Kinoshita could ever ask for. Because coming back home was refreshing, the way they were able to be more casual with their hands and kisses without minding too much about prying eyes.


End file.
